Vampire Sister's
by Luna529
Summary: Koenma had inlisted the help of two very different demon's. Well not really demons. But half demon vampire's. Now the sister's must fight alongside the yu yu hakusho boys in a tournment. With special guest from the band Black Veil Brides Ashley Purdy. I disclaim all the charaters ,they belong to the rightful owners. So enjoy. Review! Rated M for Language and lemon in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

My sister and I weren't your average people. In fact we weren't even human at all. We were in fact half demon vampires. We both knew that we had to keep our true nature a secret. My sister was only a few years younger than me, but I still treat her like my own daughter.

I know it may be weird but I can't afford to think less of her. She is after all my only living family. And when both our parents died I made a promise to always protect my sister. Till the day I breathe my last breath. Oh, yeah I have yet to tell you our names.

My little sister name is Ari, short for Arisa. She was blessed with my mother's beautiful long wavy red hair and sparkling silver eyes, and was only five inches taller than me. I on the other hand came out far from beautiful. I was only 4'8, with long straight black hair and two different eye colors. One eye was blood red while the other was melting snow. We are both very different from many, if not any demon.

Because we are the last of a very secret and feared race of half demon vampire's. But in order to tell you our story, we must first start in the beginning where it all began. With a single secret stare in the shadow and a fight. Now then let us begin.

For as long as me and my sister could remember. We were never wanted by anyone or anything. We lived only by surviving on one another. But that all changed the day we where both brought into spirit world. We both knew of the three worlds.

Human, demon and spirit world, where all familiar to us. So when spirit world called us in, I was shocked. What could they want with us? We had done no crimes and stayed away from the human as much as possible. So what could they possible want with half demon vampire's?

We walked into a huge office of some sort. With Ari right behind me every step of the way. And I in the front looking bored and smoking a New Port cigarette (Not recommended to anyone). The first thing I noticed where a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes. But being who I was, I wasn't about to show any emotion.

But I saw how Ari was looking at the real dark one in the back. She had the look of absolute lust and maybe even love. I would have to keep a close eye on my little sister and give her the talk. But that would be saved for a later time. Right now I had to focus on why toddler breath wanted the both of us here.

"All right toddler what do you want and make it snappy. I'm in a bit of a hurry!" Was all I said with a little bit of anger in my voice. "Is that the way you always treat and respect your employer?" Was all a tiny baby of about 2 feet tall said?

He wore traditional Japanese clothes with the colors of light blue red and khaki pants. He had a strange mark in the middle of his for head. "Jr.", seemed to be what it looked like. He was sitting in a red computer chair, behind a huge desk and just looked at the both of us. I could already tell I was not going to like anything about this kid. My cigarette was already gone and I was far beyond pissed by now.

I tried to keep my cool, but he just would not shut up. He just continued to talk for almost twenty minutes straight about some random shit I could care less about. Finally whatever was left of my patience's was out the window. I slammed both my hands hard on the table in front of me. With the force of both my hands cause the table to almost split in too. I managed to speak thought the grinding of my teeth.

"Alright you know what toddler bitch? I have had enough of your stupid talking. Now either tell me what you want from the both of us. Or me and my sister are leaving!" Was all I said with a hint of pure anger and truth in my words. The room than became silent!

I could feel my power beginning to increase as the seconds ticked. If someone didn't talk and fast I was going to blow no matter who was in the room. I let a little of my power out just to show them I meant business. The windows began to shake. The room started to get very windy even thought all windows were closed.

"Sister! Please calm down ." I could hear the fear in Ari's voice. I instantly snapped out of my anger. I took a deep breath before turning and walking to my sister. I saw the look on her face.

Pure and utmost terror. "I'm sorry I lost control and scared you Ari." Was all I said as I wrapped both my arms around my sister and hugged her deeply. After a moment she hugged back. "Please don't do that again. Please!" Was all she said as she hugged back.

I sighed deeply and calmed my thoughts. "Alright. I will try not to lose my cool." I said, even thought I knew I was going to have some problems. But if it meant keeping Ari happy and smiling. Then I would try, for her.

She looked at me surprised. As if I would try and fight her. But that's the thing about me I won't fight my sister. She's too important to me to try and hurt her. "Will you really do that sis?"

Her voice and question where filled with the threat of tears wanting to escape. I looked down at my sister and smiled at her expression. "Anything for you little sis." Was all I simply replied. And in return she smiled just as bright as I had done.

Just as our sister moment came to an end. The toddler decides to try and talk to me again. "Well now that. That is settled we can get right to the point." Was he said in the most annoying high squeaking voice I had ever heard.

"Will you get to the goddamn point already. Just tell us what you want and that's all." I said with anger still in my voice. "I will if you quit interrupting me, Luna." I felt the then and there my blood begin to boil.

I tried to pull out of Ari's grasp but she held onto me for dear life. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Was all I said as I tried to break free of her grasp. A devilish smile appeared on his face.

"How do I know you? It's really quite simple really." I was confused by his response. Who was this guy and what the hell does he want? "I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit world."

I was a little shocked, but also very confused."Well then Koenma, what the hell do you want with me and my sister?" Was all I said cold and bluntly. "Ah what a good question Luna." I hissed at him.

But he just ignored my warning." I need you and your sister to compete in this year's tournament with my team." Again he was still confusing me like hell. I was about to say something when he just continued talking. "My team won last year but this time they have banned two of my members from entering."

He got up from his chair and turned around to stare at the River Styx. The look on his face almost seemed pitiful, but in a way I felt almost sorry for him. He had a look of sadness and heart ache. Finally he seemed to have snapped out his sadness and turned to face us again.

"I am employing both you and your sister to fight alongside my team in this year's tournament." He said with a stern tone and a finger pointing at the both of us. I was in complete shock. Why would he want us. We where nothing more than just plain everyday demons.

We knew only little about fighting and weapons. But the more important thing is how did he find us? "Why do you want us?" I asked without thinking. He stood there silent and just looked at me with a stare of complete shock.

"Because I know what the two of you really are. And what power the both of you hold." Me and Ari both gasped. How could he know so much about us. We were so careful to keep it a secret.

Out of nowhere, a voice comes asking questions. "What do you mean you know what they really are?" My head shots straight up and turn it in the direction the voice came from. There in the far side of the room shoot four handsome boys. 'How could I not sense them before? Damn it Luna, how could you let that slip happen?'

I scolded myself for being stupid for not sensing if anyone else was in the room. I looked closely with my eyes and examined each of the boy's figures. The first looked as if the forties had never left. With bright orange hair, black eyes and a bright blue jump suit. But I could sense high spirit energy coming from him.

The second looked nothing more than a common street punk. He had black gelled hair, brown eyes and wore something similar to the first. But now the color was light lime green color. Now this one had a high level of spirit energy with in him. And another power I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Now the third one had really caught my eye. He had black spiked hair and a white star that went through the middle of his hair. Beautiful crimson red eyes. And was covered with a long black cap that went a little bit past his knees. I could sense strong power from him, and feel a strong heat emanating all around him.

The last one was the one that seemed to have captured Ari's eye. He was tall with black hair and dark clothing. There wasn't really much to say about him. Only that his power was strong and that he really didn't care to be here. Maybe I could learn to like this guy after all.

I returned my gaze back to Koenma. He hadn't said anything to the question. And in turn that was beginning to scare me. I knew very little of him. But so help me God, if he blows our cover.

I don't care if Ari hates me. I will rip his throat out and see to it that he never speaks again.


	2. Meet The Team

Koenma continued to just stand there in silence. I kept my eye on him. If he was debating about telling the boys who where, then would think long and hard. Cause if he cause pain to either me or Ari then I would surly fix that.

I heard him sigh deeply. He then turned his attention to the boy with gelled black hair. "First before any questions can be answered. I would like you guys to introduce yourself. These two are your new team mates."

Was all Koenma said. "WHAT!",was both me and the boy with gelled hair screamed in unions. "Me and my sister never agreed to anything." I said with anger dripping off each word.

"What do you mean new team mates? I want answer Koenma, so start talking." Was what the gelled hair boy said. "You will get your answer's Yusuke, but first all of you must introduce yourselves." Koenma said with a calm voice.

"In case anybody was listening. We haven't agreed to anything yet." I said even louder. Koenma quickly turned his gaze back to me and Ari. "It's not up to decision, you and your sister will compete weather you like it or not."

Koenma's voice was filled with venom. Telling me he meant what he said. "And if we run? What will you do then?" I said in reply, with an equal amount of venom in my voice and words.

We both stood there. Our gazes fixed on one another. Waiting for the other to back down or give in. "Then I will personally track the two of you down and force you to come with us." Koenma's voice turned dark and life less.

His eyes had a fire in them. That meant he would really do it. He would really track me and Ari down. And force us to fight in the tournament. But the question is "WHY"?

I finally had no choice. I sighed heavily. "Fine, we'll fight in the tournament. But hear this if the chance comes where we can escape. We won't hesitate to take it." I said with blood boiling anger.

Koenma stood there looking at us. He then sighed and placed his hand to his temple. "Fine, I will agree to those terms." I nodded my head in agreement, as did he. He turned back to the four boys.

"As I was saying. Introduce yourselves guys." All four of the boys groaned in complaint. The first to go was the boy with orange forties hair. "Hello, My names Kazuma Kuwabara."

The next was the boy with gelled hair. "Hey, names Yusuke Urameshi. The one and only spirit detective." I rolled my eyes. This guy was so full of himself.

He then gave a dumbass grin and placed his arm over the boy with black spiky hair. "This little guy here is Hiei. Don't mind him he doesn't talk much." The boy named Hiei shoved the detectives arm off. "And I don't suppose you are referring to me as little."

Hiei said with an emotionless voice. Yusuke was about to say something when suddenly Kuwabara stepped in. "Of course he is. Who else would he be talking about shrimp?" Hiei just closed his eyes and chuckled a little.

"For a second there I thought he was talking about you, buffoon." Hiei replied with a hint of sarcasm. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his words. Both Hiei and Kuwabara turned their heads to me. "And what's so funny?"

Kuwabara asked with anger. I took a deep breath. "For a second there, I thought I was the only one who noticed how stupid you look. My mistake won't happen again." I said with a calm tone. I could careless if these people liked me or not. Won't do me bit of good if they did.

Before I knew what had happen. Kuwabara was holding me up by my shirt collar. "Say it again I dear you." I grabbed his arm and let my power burn his arm. "Ouch! What are you doing?"

He screamed as I gripped his arm even harder. "Ahhhh! Let go of me." He screamed. But I gripped even harder."Listen here. And listen well. Don't you ever pick me up like that, ever again! Or else your gonna come out with more than just a burn mark. Understood?"

My voice turned dark and I could tell by the way he was looking at me. He was frightened. I gripped his arm even tighter, waiting for his response. "I said do you understand?" I yelled as I gripped his arm tighter.

"Ahhhh! Yes, yes, yes I understand. Now please let me go." He screamed and begged. I finally released my gripped and in turn he set me back down. He fell to the floor hold his arm. Hump, whinny little baby. That wasn't even a quarter of my power.

I silently said to myself. "Was that really called for?" Koenma asked me. I turned my gaze towards him. "I don't like people holding me like that. So I gave him a little mark to remember." I said with a hint of pleasure.

Koenma finally returned to his seat and sighed heavily."Botan get in here." he yelled. Not even a second later. A girl came running in. With brown eye's, light shy blue hair and wearing a light bubble gum pink kimono. "Botan, take Kuwabara to the clinic and get him checked out." She nodded at Koenma's commanded. She helped Kuwabara to his feet and escorted him to the clinic. I chuckled to myself.

"Sis, did you really have to burn him?" Ari asked in annoyed voice. "Yes, bastard should know never to pick anyone up like that." I said with a bit of announce as well. "Well you didn't have to burn him that bad."

She said with a little whine at the end. "Huh, oh well at least the moron learned his lesson." I said with a small chuckle. I heard a small laugh from behind me. I turned and saw the boy with really dark clothes standing in the corner laughing.

I began to walk towards him. "I don't believe I got your name." I said with a calm tone. He had his eyes closed the entire time. "Ashley." "Ashley what?" I asked.

He opened one eye and looked at me. "Ashley Purdy." He closed it back again after he had said that. "Huh. Well nice to meet you, Ashley Purdy." I said with a kind voice.

"Alright, now that the two of you know the boys. It's your turn to introduce yourselves." Koenma said with a somewhat happy tone. I groaned in complaint, just like the boys had done. Ari was the first of us to speak. "My name is Arisa, but you can call me Ari for short."

She said with a somewhat nervous voice. All the boys nodded their heads in response. Now it was my turn. "Names, Luna." Was all I said. They again nodded their heads in response.

I had noticed as I was speaking. Hiei had his eyes on me the whole time. But I just decided to ignore it. I then reached in my pocket and took a cigarette out. I tried to find my lighter, but it had somehow disappeared.

I growled in frustration. "Ari, do you have a spare lighter?" I asked hoping the answer is yes. "Sorry sis I don't have a lighter." She said with a calm tone.

I sighed and hung my head in defeat. "Here you can borrow mine." I looked up and saw Hiei holding out his lighter. "Thanks." Was all I said, as I took the lighter and lit my cigarette.

I was about to hand it back to him, when he suddenly said. "Na, you can keep it. It's of no use to me." I smiled and placed the lighter in my pocket. "Thanks", was all I said. And turned and left to rejoin Ari.

Hiei stood there and watched as the girl turned to rejoin her sister. He couldn't explain what he felt. His heart was beating fast and he could seem to stop staring at her. Maybe he was… "No!" He told himself firmly.

"That is a weak human emotion and I cannot be reduced to such." He said silently to himself. "I will just have to keep my distance and watch from afar." And with that being said Hiei turned on his heels and walked to the farthest corner.

'Hump, wonder if I said something to upset him? Oh, well who cares?' Was all I said as I watched Hiei turn on his heels and walk to a corner. Then it came to me. "Hey toddler, just when is this so called tournament suppose to be held?" I asked with a bit of boredom.

I saw his eye twitch in announce. "First of all Luna, my name is Koenma and second have some respect for your boss." He said with a hint of anger and announce. I turned my gaze towards him and gave a very serious look. "First I don't respect people who suck on pacifiers and second I most certainly don't respect people who threaten to track down my family and force them into fight. But most of all, I don't respect anyone who hasn't shown me they deceive respect in the first place."

I said with a cold, threading and even serious tone. Just then Yusuke busted into laughter. While Koenma sat there and looked shocked. Everyone else except Ari, looked at me surprised. 'I only spoke the truth no need to look surprised.'

I silently told myself.


	3. We Must Fight

"Man, Koenma …sh…she… sure has you!" Yusuke said through a fit of laughter. Before everyone in the room knew what was going on. Yusuke fell to the floor laughing with tears in his eyes. I just continued to glare at Koenma. Ari was in the corner looking at me with a concerned look.

I held my head in shame. My head hurt and I didn't want to be anywhere near these people anymore. Before I could do anymore damage. I stood up straight and turned to leave everyone. "Where do you think you're going?" asked a confused Koenma.

I lifted my head a little and slowly turned to face Koenma. My bang's covered my eyes. But my left eye which happens to be my snow colored eye. And shot Koenma the coldest of stares I had ever given to any person. The whole room went in a silence.

My hands were balled up into fist. I didn't have anymore time to be here. I certainly didn't have time to explain what was going on. "I'm going out. Don't anybody follow me or I will kill you." I said in a voice darker more demonic and somewhat not even my own.

Koenma and everybody just nodded their heads and remained silent until I was out of the room. Once I was out of the room. I ran out the nearest window and ran into the near-by forest. I could feel it. My fangs where out and they were hungry, hungry for blood. I needed to get away and fast.

I couldn't risk showing my true nature in front of anybody. Not even that idiot of a team Koenma put together. 'How could I be that careless, to almost have my fangs shown?' I scolded to myself. I felt the tears well in my eyes. I hated having to be like this.

(Group P.O.V)

"Ok what just happened?" asked a very confused Yusuke. All eye's then turned to face a very worried and confused Ari. "Why… why are you all looking at me?" She asked with a bit of a fear in her voice. "Well let's see, oh yeah she's your sister. And you got to know what's going on with her." asked a very annoyed Koenma.

Ari gulped very loudly. Sweat could be seen running down the side of her face. 'What am I gonna do now?' she thought to herself. And in truth what could she do? She couldn't tell them the truth.

Luna would kill her before she had a chance to even explain what the hell was going on. But however, if she didn't say something then they would get really curious. Either way she had to make a decision and fast. But it had to be a hell of a good one.

(Luna's P.O.V)

I had managed to run a good way. I found a small stream and decided to cool of a little. I jumped into the stream, clothes and all. Not really caring one bit who came and saw me. I long black hair was already dripping wet and I could really careless. I had cried the entire time I was running. Both my eyes where stinging like hell and a bit puffy.

I hadn't feed in almost two months and I was really hungry. Regular food would only do so much. But there came a time when both I and my sister knew our limit was up, and we needed to feed off blood. My stomach growled just thinking about the warm flowing substance. But I quickly splashed some water on my face and snapped out of it.

'Why must I always fight who I really am? Better yet we must fight for what reason?' I thought thinking about how Koenma dragged me and Ari into this stupid tournament.


	4. The Pain

After staying in the small stream for awhile. I decided it was time to head back to Ari. The hunger was still there, but maybe if I was lucky I would find a dead animal on the way and feed. Hey, blood is blood after all. My clothes had finally dried out.

And my hair was beginning to dry. And by the time I got back I already knew it would go back to its natural shape. Long and plain straight. No matter how hard I try I always came out looking the same. It was no wonder how Ari always got the good guys.

I walked the whole way. I kept looking at the sky and listening to the sounds of nature. Whenever I was in a bad mood or just needed time to myself. I always found myself walking in the forest or in the woods. I would find a good shady tree and look out to the world where I don't belong.

Ari could easily pass as a normal human girl if she tried. But in the end she always said the same thing 'I rather be a freak and be made an outcast, than part with you sister.' And the look she would give me. Her big sparking silver eyes just begging and pleading with me to agree with her. Being the sister that I am how could I not agree?

I don't know if I made the right choose and letting Ari lead a life like this? But if she's happy then that's all I need to be happy. Even though I knew in my heart it was the wrong choose. Even to this day I still think about the chooses I made for the both of us. But no matter how much I think, I don't regret the chooses I made.

I had finally made it back to Ari. She was standing outside the door of Koenma's office. And holding some kind of book. I slowly walked up to her. "Oh there you are sister?" she said in a surprised voice.


End file.
